digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
User Talk:Rad140 Hello Rad140 And the name is BlazeCannon15 on Wiki. Well there is one when I wrote an article on Starbirdmon and I traced on your username that you changed it to Fan:StarBirdmon,I admit I was wrong but that was my first article I finished and I am glad you corrected me. Secondly when I was checking the cite of Fan:Starlymon saw that there was a lot of cursing and Bad stuff on my article and if it was not you then I am sorry.One thing to say could you help me find the culprit who did the cursing if it was not you.You should see my digimon story its called Digimon Divine Phoenix you must have heard of it and how do think about my digimon Starbirdmon and all its other forms.Please write back Oh, hi, BlazeCannon15... I stumbled upon this by accident. Like KrytenKoro said, I have no way of knowing you tried to contact me unless you message me on my talk page. I didn't realize it was you (kinda hard to tell through isp's). Like you said, all I did was move the page according to wiki policy. Regarding your Fan:Starlymon page, I haven't touched it except for moving it to the proper place. Like KrytenKoro said, User:97.120.18.160 is responsible for any editing done to your page. I am trying to help clean up and add to the wiki, not make it worse, nor would I partake in such childish and immature behavior. Like I said, it's just a misunderstanding, no harm done. And regarding your fan-fic, I think StarBirdmon sounds like an interesting digimon, and a very powerful one (comparatively). As for the actual fic itself, I can't seem to find any actual story. Is it all contained on your Fan: Digimon pages or have you not uploaded it yet? Regardless, I can offer my free advice/editing if you're interested.--Rad140 21:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and KrytenKoro blocked the user in question, so he shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore.--Rad140 22:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi, got your message on my talk page. Hey, no hurry take your time. Again, if you want any editing, whatever help, I'm open. I thought the basic stuff you had on your fan digimon pages was interesting and a good start. Good luck! P.S. One question: are you basing some of your ideas/inspiration of off Digimon Adventure (the first season)? I got an Adventure-esque feel from reading your digimon bios, with the new evolutions and items to digivolve and whatnot.--Rad140 22:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Images Yeah, I saw them. Very nice. I think i can definitely say for sure that you are a much better artist than I.--Rad140 20:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Emergency and Images (2) 1. (Emergency): It was just a vandal messing around with your page. And Joey fixed it for you, so thank him. Things like that aren't too hard to fix. Whoever it was, was hardly "the master of this wiki", as his formatting and grammar were atrocious. If anyone is the "master" of this wiki (if it should be called such a thing) it would probably be KrytenKoro, as he's been doing a lot of good work here (waaaaaaaay before my time) 2. (Images (2): I looked at it, but I'm probably not the best person to ask as I have little artistic ability, can't draw and don't really know the first thing about art. But the sketches do look good. You might want to talk about them and any other fan-art you may have at the fan-art part of the new forum (here). The whole new forum is up and running so you can feel free to discuss whatever there! Later.--Rad140 23:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE Putting this here for reference: "I am not much of a good artist but I just draw what comes to mind. Like you said KrytenKoro is the best person before your time. The truth is I am younger than both of you two I am a 15 year old in middle school in grade 8th but going to grade nine next year is it appropriate for a person like me to be on this wiki" Hiya. Alrighty, I'll do this in order of how you brought it up. I am not much of a good artist but I just draw what comes to mind. -> Still better than me... I can't draw anything that comes to my mind. I would enjoy some doodling skill, but I do what I can. No one is telling you what you can or cannot draw, nor are we the art critics wiki, so feel free to draw whatever you want and post it where ever you want. (actually, on second thought, don't post it wherever you want, we have enough vandals already :P) Still, if you enjoy drawing, you should do it regardless of how good you think you are or what anyone else says. I've heard art classes are easy credits in high school. Like you said KrytenKoro is the best person before your time. Ah, still is the best person. Most of the old guard, from what I can tell, have been busy or have had to put aside the wiki for other things. Still, older members like KrytenKoro and Lanate, and (insert anyone else as admin) continue to do good work here. Users who have been around the longest tend to be the most involved and the most committed. Still, there's lots of work to be done, and we/they need all the help they can get. The great thing about wikis is that you can contribute as much or as little as you want, usually whenever you want. Someone like KrytenKoro might be on here all the time and be reformatting the wiki twice a week, or there are others who just change a word or add a fact here or there once a month. I'm probably somewhere in between, or will be, after the current mess that is my life changes in the next couple of weeks (read: school). ...I am younger than both of you two I am a 15 year old in middle school in grade 8th but going to grade nine next year...So? I'm not that much older than yourself, and there are people here who are younger than yourself. Ever been to a Digimon forum? I'd be ancient to some of the users on there. Age doesn't matter. Also, it's the internet, so don't ask, don't tell. ...is it appropriate for a person like me to be on this wiki. I'm not sure what "a person like me" refers to, but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be on the wiki. It's open to everyone. Digimon itself is pretty family-friendly by nature, so there's nothing there to worry about. We tend to steer away from the weird stuff regarding Digimon that's floating around (hentai, adult fanfiction, the like), so there isn't anything really inappropriate for anyone on the wiki. Off, definitely, but that's not our responsibility. People who are looking for that kinda stuff can find it if they want, but it's not here (as far as I know). The purpose of the forum was to create a more community-based aspect to the wiki (we seem to be a bunch of loners :P), so if you want to talk to others on here, you can do so. If this wiki is somehow affecting your school-work or social life (in a bad way), then I would suggest to take a break or use up less of your free time on here. But i'm not your parent, so i can't tell you what to do, just offer my friendly (hopefully) advice. Sorry for writing a novel on your talk page. Hope that helps with your question(s). I'll be around if there's anything else you want to ask. Later! --Rad140 00:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Opinions needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:04, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Videos We'd really prefer videos, ones which are not appropriate for use in the main articles, to not be uploaded. It is possible to have them display on your page without uploading them to the wiki - just modify this code: 12:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ophanimon Can I asked why you removed Ophanimon from Gatomon's page? It's a legitimate form from a video game. Lanate (talk) 01:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk page That's not the problem. It's against the rules to remove the messages of your own talk page. You can remove message left by you, but you can't remove messages posted by other people. If you want the messages to go away, you must archive them in User talk:BlazeCannon15/Archive 1, and post a link to the archive at the top of your talk page, like what did. 13:19, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :The thing is, it's an important tool for the community to be able to review your talk page history if it ever becomes necessary in the future. If you don't want to keep anything on your talk page, we can easily move it to an archive for you. The main issue is that, quite simply, there has to a be a backup of the data somewhere. 19:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Fanfiction I did a pass through and deleted all of your fan fiction articles and images you marked as to be deleted. One remains: Fan:AquasKyuubimon. Do you want that to be deleted as well? Lanate (talk) 02:03, June 21, 2015 (UTC)